


An Anniversary to Remember

by angstbot



Series: The Senator [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: In the Senator-verse, Emma and Regina celebrate their anniversary with a walk down memory lane. And at least one very good orgasm.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Senator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602071
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It’s been a while.” “Too long.”

“Thanks, I really needed that.”

Looking up, Emma was struck by how beautiful she looked like this, hair mussed and wet, barefaced and relaxed and god, she wanted her.

“Emma?”

She shook herself. That wasn’t the point right now. “Yeah, well, it’s our anniversary. A nice, relaxing bath after a long day seemed like a good way to let you unwind before we really start the evening.”

“You could have joined me,” Regina pointed out.

Emma waggled her eyebrows. “I dunno, would that have been relaxing?”

Regina chuckled and came over to lean down and kiss her, then murmured, “Probably not” against her lips. Just when Emma was going to throw her plans to the wind and pull her down on top of her, she asked, “What else do you have planned?”

“Some nice things.”

“Show me.”

**

“Mmh, this was a good idea,” Regina hummed, and god, her voice was impossibly sexy.

“Thank you. I was thinking it’s been a while,” she explained.

“Too long.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Regina gave a little laugh, then snuggled closer against her, almost curling into a ball beside her on the couch. “I appreciate you being diplomatic, but I know this job keeps me away from you more than either of us would like.”

“Yes,” and she kissed the top of her head. “But you love it,” and she nuzzled her ear now, “and you’re doing important work,” a kiss to her temple, “and we still get to have a nice evening together when it matters.” She pressed her cheek against her hair, breathing in the soft shampoo scent of her.

“I _am_ able to be here when it matters,” Regina conceded, relaxing fully. “Like our anniversary. And what movie will we be watching for our nice evening in?” she asked, tipping her head at the paused rating screen on the TV in front of them.

“I was thinking we could reminisce.”

“Mmhmm?” Regina coaxed, nuzzling her neck.

“Like, relive our first date,” she explained.

Regina was stroking lazy fingertips along her side, both soothing and making her feel tingly. “Would that be when I wandered into your coffee shop?”

“That’s the first time we met. After that.”

“Hm,” Regina said, as if she was trying to remember. “Was it when you took me home from David’s party and gave me a very good orgasm?”

“Mnh,” Emma groaned, and her resolve wavered again. “Later, definitely later.” She took a deep breath. “But, strangely enough, that was also before our first date.”

She could feel Regina shaking with suppressed laughter. “True,” she said at last. “Well then, what did we do on our first date that you’d like to relive?”

“We watched _Desert Hearts_.”

**

When Vivian and Cay got on the train together, Emma murmured in Regina’s ear, “And do you remember what we did after?”

“Is this when I get my very good orgasm?” Regina teased.

“Yes,” Emma murmured back, then realized how it sounded. “I mean, I hope so. Aspire to. Something,” she sputtered.

“Emma.” She sat up to look her in the eye with her eyebrow hiked up.

“I mean it would be conceited to assume, right?”

Regina laughed and poked her in the side. “Yes, please immediately prove to me for the thousandth time that you can make me come.”

Emma grinned at her, feeling more relaxed. “Now that’s a good idea.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Regina said, and kissed her fiercely.

They laughed and kissed their way to the bedroom, unbuttoning and unbelting and rucking up clothing on the way to get to skin contact but not dropping anything—they’d learned the hard way that they couldn’t reliably pick it up before Henry came home from Neal’s in the morning after a date night and nobody wanted to have that conversation again.

Turning back from locking the door behind them, Emma found Regina looking at her with a quiet intensity.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” Regina said, her voice low and rich and Emma loved her so, so much in this moment. She stepped forward and stroked a thumb across her cheek. Then Regina leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. They stood there for a long moment, close enough to feel the other’s breath on their lips but not quite kissing, and Emma both wanted to stay like this forever and wanted so, so much more.

Then Regina tilted her chin up and kissed her, achingly slowly. Emma felt it all the way down to her toes and _needed_ her now, pressing more against her to feel her better.

Regina groaned into her mouth, but then stepped back, leaving Emma lurching after her in search of contact. When their eyes met, her smirk told Emma that her reaction was exactly what she had wanted. She kept smirking as she backed toward the bed, reaching up with a deliberate motion to undo the last button holding her shirt closed.

It was only when she settled back against the headboard, nonchalant but impossibly sexy and staring Emma down with a hungry look, that she realized Regina was doing this completely effective seduction act while wearing flannel pajamas. Dinosaur-patterned flannel pajamas, in fact, which Emma had bought her for their anniversary to go with the theme of revisiting their past. But when the curve of a breast was deliciously visible and strangely more explicit than nudity, the urge to laugh at the absurdity didn’t stay long, especially when Regina crooked a finger at her and purred, “Come.”

“I just might,” she muttered under her breath as she stumbled across the space between them, and Regina gave a dirty little chuckle. Then Emma was on the bed with her, straddling her lap and kissing her eagerly, peeling her out of her pajama top and running warm hands over her, obligingly pulling back to pull her own shirt the rest of the way over her head once Regina had it up to her ribs but pausing only long enough to lose the bra too before moving back to kiss her again, groaning into her mouth at the feeling of skin against her nipples and nipples against her skin.

The teasing pleasure of that was just enough to outweigh her desire to keep her mouth on Regina’s forever, and before long she was pressing hot, open kisses along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, and over the soft plane of her chest. Little hums and hands stroking in her hair told her the thoroughness was appreciated. When she stopped for a long moment with her lips pressed over Regina’s heart, her own felt impossibly full.

When Regina eventually threaded fingers through her hair and pulled down slightly to encourage her to get on with it, the hotness of it raced like fire through her veins. They both groaned when her mouth closed hotly around a nipple. She started sucking lightly at first, knowing her partner’s needs so well after all this time. Her fingers found the other and gave it a slow, easy roll. After long moments she traded hand and mouth, sucking and pinching a little harder now. She worked her up, and up, reveling in every sound and sight and taste of her.

“God I love the way you touch me,” Regina hummed.

“I love touching you,” she answered, muffled by the nipple she refused to release from her mouth.

“You know what else you could be doing with your mouth?”

“Whazzat?”

“Sucking on my clit instead.”

“Fuck, yes,” she groaned. But even though she was eager to do just that, she still trailed hot kisses over her ribs and her belly, down to the waistband of those flannel pajama pants she was still, impossibly, wearing. She couldn’t help laughing a bit, kissing her hip through the fabric, and Regina chuckled right along with her. But when she tucked her fingers into that waistband and started sliding the remainder of Regina’s clothes down her thighs, the moment suddenly shifted from funny to wonderful.

When the pants were off and there was nothing but Regina in front of her, she knew her smile was gooey but couldn’t bring herself to care as she made her way back up her body, kissing her toes, instep, and ankle, nuzzling her calf and knee and up her thigh. She was always startled by how small Regina really was when it was just them, bare. Her personality was so much larger than life that Emma felt awed to get to get to see her like this, just a woman, slight of build, craving her touch and loving her more than anything.

She looked up and met her eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

She smiled up at her again and then bent to press soft, easy kisses to Regina’s pussy. Regina hummed and stroked her cheek, then slid fingers into her hair to pull her closer in a quiet demand.

“Yes, Madam Secretary,” Emma murmured before put her mouth where they both wanted it. She gave her long, slow, easy strokes at first, reveling in the softness and heat and slickness of her. Regina’s little pleased “Mmh” was almost musical, and she smiled against her.

She let Regina’s reactions guide her, switching from running her tongue over every bit of her to circling her clit once her hips started to twitch. She still went slowly, just barely brushing the sides of her clit for a few moments before gradually tightening the circles to swirl her tongue on it in earnest.

Feeling her get wetter and wetter, she was already moving her fingers up when Regina asked, “Inside?” They both moaned when she slipped in, and it was hard not to get distracted by the liquid velvet heat around her fingers but she managed, giving her slow, deep strokes even as her tongue was starting to flutter, loving the “Nnh, yes, Emma, so good” she got in reply.

She was chasing Regina’s pleasure now, staying with her as her hips started to rock in earnest, savoring every moan and gasp and sigh she made as much as she savored the taste of her. Soon she was sucking her clit and curling her fingers inside her, and Regina’s gasped “Yes, just like that” sent a fresh spike of desire through her. She could feel her body tensing, the orgasm building, and she gave her more, more, more, fluttering her tongue between quick sucks and adding a third finger and pressing so, so deep inside her.

Then she was coming with a long, low moan, and Emma stroked her through it, wanting to wring every last bit of pleasure from her.

Eventually, Regina gripped her chin to coax her away, guiding her up to where she could kiss her and humming at the taste of herself on her mouth. Then she was rolling them over, settling on top of her propped up on one elbow.

“Definitely very good,” she said.

“Huh?”

“That was a very good orgasm. As advertised.”

Emma chuckled. “Glad to hear it.”

“Now let’s see if I can give you one.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Good,” Regina hummed, and pounced, kissing her hard and deep and just generally conquering her mouth.

God, it was good, the way Regina wanted her, the way she demanded her pleasure. Soon, she moved on to covering her neck with hot, open kisses punctuated by sharp little sensations of teeth. Emma sank into the feeling, loving being wanted nearly as much as the touch itself. Before long Regina was sucking and biting her nipples just shy of too hard, and the pleasure was electric. But she needed something more right now, sliding the hand that had been gripping Regina’s shoulders convulsively down to grip her hand and pull it where she needed it.

“Want something?” Regina teased, as if either of them thought there was any chance she would deny it.

“Yes.”

Regina hummed and started stroking up the length of her from her clit and down to dip just the tips of her fingers inside, almost unbearably slightly. She didn’t tease for long, pressing inside a bit deeper each time until her fingers were in to the hilt and her thumb slid across Emma’s clit.

“Yes,” she said again, half way between a moan and a sigh.

Regina pressed fully on top of her now, kissing her again as she put her thigh behind her hand and began to fuck her in earnest.

Emma ran her hands over every bit of her she could reach, shoulders and sides and hips and thighs, but soon settled on her glorious ass, digging her fingertips in to pull her closer as her own hips rose to meet her.

“Should I get the toy?”

“No,” Emma panted. “Just want you.”

Regina kissed her even harder at that at the same time that she was pushing impossibly deeper, fucking her mouth with her tongue as much as she fucked her pussy with her fingers, and Emma was almost delirious with it now, feeling the pleasure building low in her belly, feeling like she was balanced on the bubble spreading through her, feeling like she was right there on the edge of it.

Then she was coming hard, gripping Regina convulsively arms and legs and internal muscles. Regina stroked her through it until she melted into jelly on the bed, then propped herself up on her elbow above her again.

“Hi,” she breathed, reaching up to push sweaty hair off of her forehead. “Love you.”

“And I love you. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to me!” she said, knowing she was slurring in the afterglow.

Regina just laughed and pulled the covers up over them.


End file.
